The present invention relates to floor cleaning tools for vacuum cleaners, and in particular to an improved plastic floor tool that is formed from two integrally joined injection molded plastic pieces.
There are several types of commercially available floor tools for attachment to the end of a wand of a vacuum cleaner. The most popular are sand cast aluminum tools, which are expensive to make and usually have aerodynamically shaped interior chambers to improve air flow. Because these tools are aluminum, the aerodynamic shapes of the interior chambers are easy to form by using sand cores and then collapsing the sand to remove the cores.
In an effort to reduce the cost of floor tools, steel and one piece plastic tools have been developed with simple box-shaped interior chambers or, at best, chambers with relatively smooth flowing edges. An aerodynamic interior chamber is not formed in such tools since the materials used, steel and injection molded plastic, do not allow such chambers to be easily formed when the tools are initially fabricated as one piece structures. These floor tools therefore are not as efficient in operation as are the above mentioned aluminum tools.